TwentyOne
by Jae-Darkwolf
Summary: its Sarah's Twenty-first birthday and she gets a suprise that she didnt expect in a million years... J/S of course
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Labyrinth or any characters within it unfortunately but i do own Sharyn :)

**A/N this is my first fanfic so tell me what you think it needs =]**

Today was her 21st birthday. She reminisced in what had happened over the last six years as she stared into her vanity mirror she had brought from home. The first year after the Labyrinth she had called her friends almost everyday. As the years progressed she called them less and less. Now she only called her friends once or twice every other month.

She had finished high school 3 years ago and two years from finishing her bachelor's degree in theater. It was a Saturday afternoon and her so called "Friends" were taking her to her first bar as a birthday present. She didn't really want to go tonight but she didn't want to make her friends either.

All of a sudden her doorbell rang. "Just a minute," she grimaced at her reflection as she got up from her vanity to answer the door. "Hey Sharyn," said Sarah as she opened the door. "How come you're not ready yet?" "I don't really want to go tonight Sharyn" "Oh no you don't you're coming whether you want to or not." Sharyn playfully dragged Sarah to her bedroom. She looked over Sarah, grimacing at her choice of clothing. "You're sooo not wearing that tonight, are you?" "No because I don't want to go, but I see that I have no choice so why don't you help me." "I thought you would never ask," Sharyn said with a devious smile.

About an hour and forty-two outfits later, Sarah was finally ready. She looked over herself in her mirror and smiled. She hardly recognized herself and doubted anyone else would either. Sarah and Sharyn called their other friends and told them to meet at the bar Sharyn had chosen.

As soon as they got to the bar Sarah wished in her mind that she hadn't come. Sarah hadn't wished anything out loud in six years in fear and hope that _He _would come. The irrational desire to see him was one of the things scared her.

Over the six years away from the Labyrinth Sarah had thought about Jareth almost every day. She would remember certain things about him every time determined not to forget anything about him he still frightened her slightly. She would remember his wild, platinum blonde hair, or his exotic shaped eyes, or her favorite part of him, his soul piercing, dangerously mismatched eyes.

She shook the thoughts of him from her mind as she walked into the bar with Sharyn. She immediately saw her other friends sitting at the bar with a small cake that looked like it would be just enough to feed all five of them. An hour later they were all having a great time; Jamie, one of Sarah's other friends suddenly shook Sarah's shoulder. "Hey Sarah that guy over there is sooo checking you out. He hasn't stopped staring at you all night!" Sarah looked where her friend was pointing and her heart stopped. He was wearing black skinny jeans with a black leather jacket and a tight white t-shirt. His blonde hair was wild, going in every direction, falling in soft feather like wisps framing his face, but the thing that made her breath catch in throat was his eyes. They were staring at her with such passion and they were mismatched just like the Goblin King's were. Only he could have eyes like that, "Jareth" she barely breathed his name but she still saw him smile as she said his name.


	2. Chapter 2

Jareth got up from the booth he was setting in and walked over to Sarah. He had been watching her enjoy her birthday all night. He knew he was staring but he didn't care, one of her friends had noticed his stare and brought it to Sarah's attention. She turned around and recognized him almost immediately. She had said his name, it was barely a whisper but he could still hear it. As he walked over to her, her smile unwillingly grew.

"Hello Sarah, I am happy to see that you have not forgotten me after all these years." "I could never forget you Jareth." Sarah mentally kicked herself as soon as the words left her mouth. His smirk grew at her words. Jamie looked from Sarah to Jareth and back to Sarah. Jamie leaned in to whisper in Sarah's ear, "Who is this freaking hot guy talking to you? And how do you know him?" A blush and a small smile crossed Sarah's lips as she tried to glare at her friend, signaling to shut it.

"I have missed you Sarah, it is good to see you," Jareth said with a small smile forming on his lips, letting his arrogant smirk leave his face. "It's good to see you to Jareth, but why are you here?" Sarah's words weren't harsh but a soft in a concerned kind of way. "Toby is fine if that is what you are worried about love, I have just come to wish you a happy birthday and to tell you that I have prepared a ball in your honor at my castle if you are interested in returning for a bit, just to visit." Sarah went into an automatic panic mode at those last words. She had been worried about Toby when she saw him but she had never expected that he would come just to say "hi"" or that he would expect her to willingly go back to the Labyrinth with him. "I'm not sure that I want to come with you to the Labyrinth Jareth. I want to go and it sounds wonderful, but how can I be sure that this is not a trap to keep me in the Labyrinth? I want to go back and you're not as imposing as I used to think but that doesn't mean that you have changed enough for me to trust you." Jareth's smile disappeared and was replaced by his previous smirk. "I understand your skepticism Sarah, but you declared yourself as an equal when you left my kingdom, you have nothing to fear it is just a ball and it is for your birthday Sarah, a present from me." Sarah sighed, "I'll think about it Jareth. When is it?" "Why tonight of course love, today is your birthday," Jareth's smirk grew as Sarah's eyes practically popped out of her head. "But I have to get a dress and shoes and everything else to get ready, why couldn't you tell me this earlier?" Jareth failed at holding back a laugh as Sarah practically exploded. "Sarah love, all that is ready for you at my castle, and I didn't tell you earlier because I was busy and I didn't think that you would approve of a goblin showing up in your living room to tell you for me." Sarah looked at her shoes repressing a smile, knowing he was right but visioning the look that would have been on her face had a goblin shown up. "Fine, how long will I be gone?" "As long as you wish my love." Sarah had heard his unintentional emphasis on the word "wish" and repressed a shudder. Sarah turned to her friends and said, "So you think that you guys can cover for me for a few days? I don't think the school and my job will believe that I have gone to the underground, to the castle beyond the Goblin City to go to a ball in my honor." her friends all looked at each other not fully believing it themselves even though Sarah had told them everything about her trip to the Labyrinth years ago and replied with a simple, "Sure." "Thanks guys I owe you. So," she said turning to Jareth, "when do we leave?" "As soon as your ready love." Jareth's smirk softened at his words and started to turn into a genuine smile.

As Jareth spoke he focused his eyes on Sarah. She tried with all of her will power to keep her eyes from his dangerously mismatched ones, but it was impossible. As she looked into his eyes she saw such depth and passion and everything that she had missed in her in them when she was fifteen. She soon realized that he had stopped talking and was waiting for an answer from her. Embarrassed she replied,"Well I guess I don't have anything to keep me here any longer. How are we getting there?" Jareth's smirk grew as he spoke "You must wish us there Sarah, love." Sarah decided that it might be best if she wasn't in the middle of a bar in front of everyone when she said the words, so she got up, and went into the back room and the other end of the bar that hardly anyone ever entered. The others followed right behind her silently understanding what she was doing.

Sarah wanted nothing more than to finally say a wish out loud for the first time in six years, but she had to be careful to word it right or else she might end up in the underground forever. "I wish the goblins would come take me to the castle for my birthday, right now!" she exclaimed. Just a few seconds later the room Sarah had went into went dark, funny little giggles started to come from the darkest corners and within a few more seconds Jareth and Sarah disappeared leaving Sharyn and Jamie in the room alone when the lights turned back on.


End file.
